


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Jovian is such an underrated ship and after their lil cuddly moments in this week's GB I felt the need to write some mushy Christmas morning fluff.

Ian woke up a little early, too early for his liking. He curled up further underneath the covers and pressed himself to Joshua's chest, leaning his face against Joven's shoulder and neck, just to breathe in the scent of clean laundry and cologne that pleasantly hung around the other man at all times. Smiling, Ian slid his arm over Joshua's side and pulled his sleeping body closer, his cold hand against bare skin just enough to wake Joshua up from his slumber.

"Wha' time issit?" Joven asked, bleary eyed and hoarse voiced. Ian lifted his head up to glance at the clock.

"Nine," Ian grumbled back, dropping his head down onto the pillow heavily. He sighed and stroked his fingers over Joshua's lower back. "'S too cold and early to get up even if it is Christmas."

Joven nodded in agreement and cuddled closer to Ian, wrapping an arm over Ian's waist and mirroring his movements, his hand pressing underneath Ian's well-worn sweatshirt to caress his warm skin. "Too early," he eventually said after clearing his throat. His fingers scuttled over Ian's back and he smiled softly, still half-asleep by all accounts.

"Lay with me for a while?" Ian asked. He was already half-way to pushing Joshua over onto his back however. Ian clambered on top of Joven and lay up against his bare chest, slotting their legs together comfortably. He tilted his head up and grinned when Joshua's arms wound around his body and pulled him in close, a yawn escaping from Joven's mouth before he tipped his head down and kissed at Ian's lips gently.

"Do I have a choice?" Joven asked jokingly, one of his arms moving so he could fumble around for his glasses and put them on. As soon as his glasses were on his face, his arms were back around Ian. He snuggled down under the covers a little and brought a hand up to card his fingers through Ian's hair, fingertips pressing pleasantly against Ian's scalp and rubbing back and forth.

"No, you absolutely don't." Despite his morning breath, Ian leaned up on one elbow and pressed his forehead to Joshua's, dropping a few kisses to the other man's lips. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Joshua grinned and returned the kisses, pushing a hand underneath Ian's boxers just to give his butt a playful squeeze. "How about I treat you to breakfast with all the trimmings this morning, sound good?"

Ian smiled and ran his hand down Josh's bare side. "Sounds really good. But I hope I at least get some pancakes thrown in there." He rubbed his nose against the side of Joven's, Eskimo kissing him.

"I'll bring it to you in bed," Joshua started, already wriggling his way out from underneath Ian's warm, soft body. Ian let him move begrudgingly, groaning at the loss of warmth and his partner's body next to his when Joven climbed out of the bed and hurriedly tugged on his hoodie. It was a cold Christmas for California, and perfect weather to sit indoors and cuddle in.

"Perfect. _You're_ perfect." Ian smiled and flopped over onto his back, his messy hair leaving an endeared smile on Joshua's lips.

"Shh. Say that after I cook you breakfast without burning the kitchen down, not before." With that, Joshua disappeared through the bedroom door. Ian sat up and checked his phone, sending a few replies to Christmas wishes from friends and family while he waited for Joven to come back, hopefully with a plate of pancakes and bacon, and not with third degree burns.

About twenty minutes later, and after the smell of cooking had wafted through the house, Joven reappeared with a Santa hat firmly placed on his head and a tray in his hands with two plates on, both piled high with bacon, syrup, pancakes, and French toast. Joven carefully placed the tray down on Ian's lap and sat down on the bed next to him, picking up the sprig of mistletoe from the corner of the tray and holding it over his head. Ian laughed softly.

"You're insane," he said, but obliged Joven with a soft, slow kiss anyway before tucking into his breakfast.


End file.
